Welcome to my life
by Nightmare-knight
Summary: A tribute to Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzamaki, and Gaara of the desert. R and R please! This is my first Naruto one-shot so please be nice.


**disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story! got that!**

**Welcome to my life**

Naruto sat o the swing, a sad look on his face as he watched the other families laugh together and do family things. Family...

Thats what Naruto lacked, a Family. He wished with all his heart that he could have a family, a true family to be there waiting for him at home, smiling at their son as they ate cake on his birthdays and opened presents.

_Do ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like some how you just don't belong_

_and no one understands you?_

Sasuke was sitting alone in his room. staring at a picture of his mother, father and...nii-san. Sasuke gripped the picture frame, tears coming down his eyes as he stared at wished he could have them back. Have them ALL back, but that would never happen.

Sasuke sobbed silently, his tears droping down on the picture.

_Do you ever want to runaway?_

_Do you locked yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud, that no one hears you screaming?_

Naruto saw a few adults glaring at him. He stood up and quickly got out of there, making sure that no adult followed him so that he could 'punish' the Kyubii brat for being at the playground.

Naruto growled angrily. What they know? Kyubii is just misunderstood, he was actually nice.

_no you don't know what is like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_you don't know what's it's like to be like me_

Sasuke glared angrily at the fan-girls outside his complex. Don't they understand that he wants to be alone? Don't they understand that he just lost his Family? DON'T THEY UNDERSTAND THAT HE IS HURT INSIDE!!

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_to be kicked, when your down_

_to feel like you've been pushed around_

_to be on the edge of breaking down_

_and no one's there to save you_

Naruto stared at the mob of villagers in fear. What had he done? All he was ever doing was walking and suddenly, the villagers started to gather. What was he going to do? What can he do? Naruto whimpered as they shouted and started to get near him. He stood up and ran as fast as he seven year old legs could go. A few chuunin and Jounin were chasing after him.

Naruto never felt so scared in his life, he held back tears to prevent them from falling, as his beautiful blue eyes was tainted with sadness.

_No you don't what's it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Gaara stared at his uncle in shock. He was the one trying to assassinate him? His own uncle? Gaara felt tears building up in his eyes as his uncle explained the hatred he had for Gaara and to love only himself. "no...I...I...I DON'T WANT TO BE A MONSTER!!" Gaara screamed in agony, the pain in his chest growing. "Please...don't go...I don't care if you hate me...I love you uncle! Please...don't go..." Gaara said with sad, lonely eyes towards his uncle who stiffened.

'His eyes...such sad eyes...why didn't i see...before? He is merely a child...Gaara...Forgive me...' He then went limp, Gaara staring in shock and grief. "I promise...to only love myself...uncle...no matter what!"

_Do you want to be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are just hoped you'd find something more before your life is over?_

Sasuke sat there, alone on the tree. His twelve year old eyes holding cold and stern in them. He got sick of Sakura asking him out on a date that he came here.

He looked up to the sky, his eyes now holding sadness.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_If the big fake smiles and stupid lies, while deep inside you're bleeding?_

Naruto gave a smile, a smile that never showed his emotions. "Oh! Okay Sakura! I'll stop bothering you!" Naruto said to the pink banshee (This is Sakura when she sucked. I like the Sakura in Shippuuden) "Cha! Go away you little pest!" Sakura snarled at the blond and walked away.

Naruto still held his mask on, though, you could not see it, he was crying inside.

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know whats it's like, to be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on th edge of breaking down and no ones there to save you_

_No you don't know what's its like, _

_Welcome to my life_

Gaara stared at the village up ahead. His eyes showing no emotion as he, his siblings, and a couple of jounin walked. They were here for the Chunin exams and Gaara was their tool.

Gaara growled in his mind, Shubaku was also growling. They were fools. They could not even tell the difference between a monster and...a normal person. Temaria and Kankuro meant well but they were scared of Gaara and also sad.

Gaara doesn't blame them. After what their 'father' told them, they've been kept a distance.

Gaara still felt alone, even when Temari tried to comfort him or when Kankuro tries to make him laugh, they still could fill the epmtiness in his heart.

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy _

_But i'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody's getting what you wanted_

_Never have to work cause it's always there_

_You don't know what it's like_

_What it's like!_

Naruto walked down the side walk, he didn't feel so good. He put his mask back on when he saw Sasuke up ahead but noticed the sadness in his eyes.

Sasuke shook his head, trying to hide it but Naruto already knew. "Sasuke..."

"I know..." Sasuke said

"What it's like..." Naruto continued for him.

"...To be alone!" They both said in union. Silence followed, the two boys stood there, next to each other as they looked up to the sky.

They both knew, what they have face. They've found each other, and now will never be separated. Ever.

_to be hurt_

_To fee lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to safe you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

Gaara walked down the sidewalk. He had wandered away from the group and went sight seeing. He didn't know how long he had been walking when he saw two boys up ahead. They were looking up at the sky. Next to each other.

Gaara stared at them until one, the blond, looked at him. The other boy followed. They both stared at each other, not moving, no one speaking. Just staring.

Gaara saw a big smile com on he blond's face,a smirk on the dark haired one. Gaara felt like he knew them, he could tell by their eyes that they too faced what he had.

Gaara didn't know it, but he smiled back, a true smile.

Gaara walked towards them and stood next to the dark haired one. They then looked back up, Gaara followed suit.

With no words being exchanged, they had made a silent bond. A bond that can never be broken, no matter what.

_No you don't know what it's like_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life._

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life..._

"So this is life...?" Sasuke said suddenly, startling the other two. Sasuke then smirked. "...It really _**SUCKS**_!!"

**R and R please. This is my first Naruto one-shot, so please be nice. Besides, this song fits these three. Happy Halloween everyone!**


End file.
